


The Lion Sleeps Tonight

by Bosstoaster Smut (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Am I the first to use that tag? Wtf, Catboy shenanigans, Multi, Self-Indulgent, cat shiro, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/Bosstoaster%20Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill:</p><p>"Hot space catboy Shiro, please. Just hanging out with his tail and ears sticking out of his uniform, or going into heat, or maybe affectionately head-rubbing all of the crew. Anything with catboy!Shiro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion Sleeps Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the original fill: I tried to simple smut and then Allura and Coran wouldn't stop being reasonable adults. But smut happened anyway, so I guess I can't complain. She/her pronouns for Pidge, because that matches up best with what she says on the show. I tend to put it down as Genderfluid/Agender, but uses she/her for convenience. Apologies if this bothers anyone.
> 
> Feel free to mentally up the ages of everyone: I do.
> 
> Also, the award for most obvious fic title goes to...

“I can’t explain it,” Coran concluded, throwing his hands wide and shrugging.

Shiro frowned, though his eyes weren’t on Coran’s face. Instead he followed his hands, and more specifically the length of ribbon he was holding. Behind him, his new black tail lashed slowly, tip curling in. The fur on it was silky and soft to the touch, but was interrupted on occasion by scars, much like the pair of cat ears sticking out from the top of his head, one black and one with a spot of white on the base. “You must have some idea.”

Frowning, Coran waved the ribbon again, moving it to the other side of his head, this time on purpose. Shiro followed it bodily, shifting forward like he was just keeping himself from pouncing. “We don’t have this happening every day, you know. Never a case like it before.” He paused, the ribbon gently swaying with leftover momentum. Coran seemed oblivious to the way Shiro was slowly tensing, eyes bright. “We can assume a couple of things. You do seem to have the greatest ability to bond with your lion, which likely has something to do with it. Or we can- and forgive me for bringing this up - but we might be able to assume your body is simply more responsive to changes after-” A hand shot out and grabbed the ribbon, ripping it out of Coran’s grasp and clutching it to his chest. Staring at Shiro, Coran sighed. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t listen, mind you.”

“Sorry,” Shiro replied, but he didn’t seem sorry at all. Just satisfied at his catch.

By this point, Lance was biting his bottom lip, trying desperately to keep control of himself. But he finally broke, letting out a cry and shoving his way forward to lean over the back of the couch and rub the top of Shiro’s head. At first he tensed, then he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. After a moment, he began to purr. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Lance told him, thumb stroking the ear with the white base. “It looks so nice. I had to.”

“Never would have pegged you as a cat person,” Pidge remarked, amused. Her hand snuck up too, rubbing at the other ear, and Shiro’s purrs increased in volume. “It is nice, though.”

The other four seemed to cluster around Shiro. In the weeks and months since they’d become a team, they had all been varying degrees of tactile with each other, if no one else. This was several stages beyond that.

“Paladins,” Allura spoke up, but none of them seemed to pay any attention to her. Shiro did crack open one eye, but then closed it with a flick of his tail, seeming to decide that soaking up the sudden attention was much more important. “This is not normal.”

Coran’s mustache twitched as he watched, considering. “It’s possible that Shiro was not the only one affected by whatever charge the lions got,” he pointed out. “I suppose right now they may not be responsible for their actions.”

“I feel uncomfortable about this,” Allura admitted, voice low. She really needn’t have bothered - neither of them were being paid attention to at all. “Will they still be comfortable about this when it wears off?”

All Coran could do was shrug. “If it wears off. All the scans act as if the tail and ears have been there this whole time. They show the same wear from imprisonment. And what do you suggest? We quarantine them? Chase them around with spray bottles and prevent them from ever being alone again?” He sighed. “The circumstances are a bit odd, but it’s not the first time the paladins have been... close.”

It wasn’t like this, but Coran was right. It wasn’t like they could prevent the paladins from having contact. The very nature of their job required them be alone together the majority of the time. And with only two of them, it would really only be a matter of minutes before they were all back together if they even tried to quarantine them.

So there wasn’t much choice but to just let them make their own decisions, and hope it wasn’t something all of them would regret. “Shiro,” she called, pointed enough that he did finally look up, if through slitted eyes. “Be safe. All of you.”

That seemed to get through to him, and he tilted his head, considering the situation anew. Then he nodded. “We will.”

Sighing, Allura gave into this losing battle. There were so many they were fighting that it wasn’t worth taking on another one. They had to choose. “I’m going to go make sure the mice have somewhere safe,” she muttered, as she and Coran slipped out.

Shiro only heard them go, rather than saw it, because Keith had slid in front of him. He didn’t bother petting the ears, instead sliding his fingers through the soft buzz at the nape of his neck. It felt just as amazing, and Shiro purred. Then it was only natural to lean forward and lick over his lips. And Keith froze at that, eyes wide and shocked, which was so cute that Shiro kissed him gently.

“Hey!” Lance grumbled, pressing himself against Keith’s side and half shoving him over, so they were both in front of Shiro. “I’ve been petting you longer. Why does he get a kiss?!”

Rolling his eyes, Shiro reached up and cupped the back of Lance’s neck, and pulled him in for a kiss as well, lapping into his mouth. When he pulled away, Lance was flushed and panting. “Better?”

Lance nodded, still looking shell shocked. “Yeah, I’m better.”

“Me next?” Hunk asked, eyes hopeful, so Shiro kissed him too, and then one for Pidge, first on the forehead then on her lips. And after that he stopped keeping track, because someone was always kissing him, and then there were kisses other places too.

At first, Shiro didn’t register his shirt being pulled off as strange at all, much less something to think twice about. He was much more interested in kissing out those little smiles from Pidge and feeling Hunk’s broad hands cup his jaw.

Then there was wet heat on his nipple, causing Shiro to cry out and arch. Then he finally paid attention enough to see Lance leaning over him, mouth open and tongue pressed to his chest. He arched into the touch, the movement slow and sinuous, before he caught himself. “W-wait.” Lance pulled back immediately, expression suddenly worried. “No, it was good. Just... we shouldn’t. This is all-” He cried out again as Hunk’s fingers wrapped around the base of his tail and stroked upward like it was his cock instead.

“We want this, Shiro,” Keith told him, completely serious. His hand crept down, not quite going anywhere interesting but covering above his stomach.

He shook his head to try and clear it. “But you- consent, and-”

Pidge cupped his cheek and turned his head to face her properly, brows raised. “Do you want this?” Shiro nodded, slowly at first, then picking up speed. “Then let us take care of you, okay? You do it for us so much, so it’s only fair.” Before he could do more than look stubborn, she leaned forward and kissed him. “We want to. So let us. We’ll finish this, and then we’ll take a break till morning, okay? And if we decide it was a mistake, it’s no one’s fault, and no one’s to blame. We’ll get through it. We’ve gotten through worse.”

It was too the point and logical, and god, Shiro wanted it. And so did they. So he finally nodded, and immediately all four of them beamed at him. And he couldn’t regret a call that made them all look like that.

Lance’s mouth went straight back to what he’d been doing before, and Shiro cried out, eyes falling shut. Before he could adjust to the pleasure, Hunk started to massage the base of his tail again, the other hand cupping his ass through the material of his pants. At first, Shiro was surprised Hunk was being so forward, but he could feel his lips against his bare shoulder, curled up into a playful smile. He was enjoying teasing.

Keith’s hand finally pressed down against Shiro’s stomach, then slid down further, until he was cupping him. He didn’t move quite yet, just holding on, and the heat leaching through made Shiro gasp.

He was letting out tiny gasps and groans, barely more than vocalized breath. But then Pidge leaned over, sucking his hanging tongue into her mouth. Then, with a wicked smile, she braced on his human shoulder for balance and went higher, taking the tip of an ear into her mouth.

There were hands everywhere, and mouths everywhere, and Shiro was slowly losing his grip on the situation, because he couldn’t keep track of who was where anymore. He thought Keith and Lance might have switched places, because now the hand was rumbling and he felt the longer strands of hair against his heated chest. And at some point, Hunk had shifted to start mouthing at his human ear, and Shiro was having far more difficulty than he’d thought keeping the sensations from both sets separate, especially when his brain was leaking out of his ears.

His eyes fell shut in pleasure, but he could still see flashes of color, feel each of them, feel the mechanical rumbling of the black lion’s purr, and the organic, physical version of his own.

And then he came with a cry, slumping back against them.

The hands never left, though the mouths eventually did, and it was a fully minute before Shiro could pull himself together enough to open his eyes and focus again. They had all managed to pile onto the couch, some half on him, some half under, and equally sprawled over each other as well. Really, it was a good thing these things were sturdy, or else Shiro would have been afraid of tipping the whole couch over. “I thought,” he finally managed, voice a rasp as he tried to speak through his purrs. “I thought we were going to break until morning.”

“We are,” Lance replied cheerfully. “Nothing dirty going on here. Just a big ole cuddle pile. Perfectly innocent.” He shifted so he could press his face into Shiro’s chest, giving his best version of a purr against it. He laughed gleefully when Shiro’s own purrs picked up, no doubt able to feel it clearly from where he was.

And that was good enough explanation for him. The idea of them all separating ached, and he’d rather do this anyway. So he nuzzled against the top of Pidge’s head and Keith’s shoulder, depending on who was closer at any given moment, and used his tail to brush against Hunk’s neck.

It was quickly determined that if cuddling was permitted, kissing was just as innocent and therefore fine.

It really didn’t end up being much of a break at all. But in the morning, no one regretted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've de-anoned and broken my gen-record, this might get continued? Depends on any ideas I have.
> 
> Plus, poor Coran and Allura are getting so pushed aside in my fics, mostly because my focus has been on the interrelationships between the paladins. I should get them some action. (And I want to write Allura pinning Shiro and him getting _super_ into it because hi I'm Voltron trash. If that happens, expect it all to be updated on here, but for now I'll put it down as a single chapter fic.


End file.
